the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
EKids Monthly Themes
eKids used to have monthly themes relating to a topic. Themes Weather (January 1997, 1998, 1999) The main focus of this theme was the weather. Lamb Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) was the chosen character to do the Word of The Day segments. Word of the Day words: Weather, Sunshine, Rain, Wind, Snow, Storm, Cloud, Day, Night Friendship (February 1997, 1998) The main focus of this theme was friendship. Barney (from Barney and Friends) was the chosen character to do the Word of The Day segments. Word of the Day words: Friends, Team, Happiness, Caring, Together, Love, Buddies, Sharing World (March 1997, 1998, 1999) The main focus of this theme was the world. D.W. (from Arthur) was the chosen character to do the Word of The Day segments. Word of the Day words: Earth, Nature, Environment, Wildlife, Plant, Tree, Animals, Living Knights (April 1997, 1998, 1999) The main focus of this theme were kingdoms, dragons, and knights. Charlie Horse (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) was the chosen character to do the Word of The Day segments. Word of the Day words: Bravery, Kingdom, Dragon, Kings, Armor, Quest, Sword, Shield Wild West (May 1997, 1998, 1999) The main focus of this theme was the wild west. B.J. (from Barney and Friends) was the chosen character to do the Word of The Day segments. Word of the Day words: West, Sheriff, Cowboy, Lasso, Saddle, Horse, Bandit, Range Sports (June 1997, 1998, 1999) The main focus of this theme were sports. Francine (from Arthur) was the chosen character to do the Word of The Day segments. Word of the Day words: Sport, Soccer, Baseball, Basketball, Football, Hockey, Skating, Olympics, Gymnastics, Stadium Pride (July 1997, 1998, 1999) The main focus of this theme was pride. Muffy (from Arthur) was the chosen character to do the Word of The Day segments. Word of the Day words: Pride, Flag, Nation, Union, Liberty, Government, Country, Community Reading (August 1997, 1998, 1999) The main focus of this theme was reading. Wishbone (from Wishbone) was the chosen character to do the Word of The Day segments. Word of The Day words: Reading, Book, Page, Nouns, Sentences, Chapters, Story, Plot, Verbs, Adjectives, Conjunctions, Interjections, Pronouns, Library Space (September 1997, 1998) The main focus of this theme was space. Buster (from Arthur) was the chosen character to do the Word of The Day segments. Word of The Day words: Space, Solar System, Moon, Stars, Planets, Astronomy, Astroid, Universe Halloween (October 1997, 1998, 1999) The main focus of this theme was Halloween. Hush Puppy (from Lamb Chop) was the chosen character to do the Word of The Day segments. Word of The Day words: Halloween, Pumpkin, Skeleton, Werewolf, Mummy, Witch Family (November 1997, 1998, 1999) The main focus of this theme was family. Arthur (from Arthur) was the chosen character to do the Word of The Day segments. Word of the Day words: Family, Friends, Uncle, Brother, Sister, Cousin, Aunt, Parents, Grandparents Holidays (December 1997, 1998, 1999) The main focus of this theme was the holidays. Rupert (from Rupert, 1997-1998) and Francine (from Arthur, 1999) the chosen characters to do the Word of The Day segments. Word of the Day words: Holiday, Stocking, Ornament, Winter, Season, Reindeer, Carol, Sleigh, Snow, Present, Bell, Tree